Barking up the Wrong Tree
by FANCYF WOLFCRAZ
Summary: Roza didn't want to marry for power and neither did her little sister. she ended up dragging her sister to Beacon Hill where no on would think to look for them. they ha no idea that there would be another wolf pack there will love bloom or will it end in war.
1. Chapter 1

Barking up the Wrong Tree

_by_

_FancyF and WerewolfCraz_

(23)Derek and (21)Roza Hathaway

kids; Jessie and Anthony

(18)Stiles and (17)Juliet with (18)Scott on the side

kids; Blare and Brianna

Brianna and Sam; Blare and Jacob

Jessie and Allison; Anthony and Lydia

Roza and Juliet are sisters

Derek and Scott are cousins


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi people of computer land. Me and my cousin made this story up after watching teen wolf. Hope yall like it please review. By the way we don't own none of the characters from teen wolf. Enjoy

Roza POV:

'Ouch,' there it happen again, bumped and pushed without a single glance back. All these rich people thinking they're so much better than other people. However, joke on the because I'm just a simple country girl, here at a party with all of these famous people and they don't even know. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself how rude.

My name is Roza Hathaway. I'm 21 years old and I'm 5'9" with black straight hair and blood red tips. My eyes always get the first attention they are a sparkling sapphire blue. I have a natural glowing tan most believe I am have Indian in me but I'm not. I also forgot to mention I have a little sister that I take care of.

We just moved to Beacon Hill after I got out of college. I know I'm just 21 but since I had A's in all my class I graduated earlier than normal people. While working and raising my little sister I hope to find adventure and maybe even romance I have always had bad luck with men.

Juliet's POV

Great, Thursday night and I'm home alone while my sister is hitting the town. Why couldn't I go with her? Oh yea that's right, I'm only 17. And since I'm 17, I'm home alone watching reruns of 'Teen Wolf'. On top of that, my sister's mutt and mange feline wont leave me alone.

Here I am, Juliet Hathaway, a 5'8" with raven black hair with blue streaks throw it and with Caribbean bright blue eyes that stand out in any crowd. With my fair skin that desperately needs to be kissed by the sun. Well I guess I got to get ready because my sisters job has made us move to the bleak city of Beacon Hills where our adventure begins.

Roza's POV

While I was walking around the party with a champagne glass I notice a group of guys laughing and kidding around. When suddenly I laid eyes on the hottest guy every at least at to me. Derek Hale the brother to my friend who just so happen to be the host of this party. He stands at 5'11" with short black spiked hair, a 5:00 shadow he likes to keep, light tan, and just enough muscles to make me like longer. I finally decide to go talk to him since he stepped away from everyone and was alone.

"Hi, Derek. Bet you don't remember me do you," I asked him. He looked at me confused at first, but then it finally sank in.

"OH while hi, Roza isn't it. Didn't you and my sister used to be friends," Derek said.

"Yeah still are, I'm glad and a little surprised you remembered me," I confessed.

"I will so you sure have grown up good very pretty I may say," Derek said more to himself than to me.

"Thank you, I think. You look nice too, have you been working out you look bigger too," I said.

"Did I say that out loud? And yea thanks I do work at a little," said Derek.

"Hey I'm sorry ,but I got to get headed home," I said.

"Why, do you still have a curfew," Derek joked.

"No my parents are dead car accident. It's my little sister I take care of her," I answered.

"I'm sorry. When can I see you again?" he asked.

"How bout Friday night after I take my sister to school I work but I'll be off that night and I live in the same old house just ask your sister," I told Derek.

"Cool guess I'll see you then." Derek said.

Juliet POV:

'Wonderful, just wonderful,' I thought as I cleaned up the broken glass where I dropped my glass of tea. I had tripped over my sister's mutt because he wouldn't move.

As I finished cleaning up the glass I checked my phone to see if Roze's butt has texted me. Of course, not a single text or call to check up on me.

"Glad she cares about me enough to check up on me. What a great sister. I mumble to myself

After the glass was deposed of, I laid down in my Queen size bed with the mutt beside me and the mange feline at my feet. I clicked the TV on to the music video channel.

"She better have a hell of a good excuse on why she didn't text or call me the whole," I say as I kick the mange feline of the bed on accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Juliet POV:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I shoot up like a bat out of hell as the screeching alarm clock went off. I grabbed the never ending thing and throw it at the wall a the mange cat buried its claws into my leg. I screamed to the top of my lunges as the mange cat brought blood to my legs.

Roza opened the door and came in quickly with a worried and confused look on her face. Like she 'had no idea'.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Roza shouted trying to sound concern.

"You know what happened. You put your alarm clock in my room without telling me, while I was sleeping. Dont denien it you whore!" I said furiouly at my big sister before me.

"Oh shut up. Today is your first day of Beacon Hills High I didnt want you to be late. So shut up and go get a shower because you stink like an animal," Roza said with a big cheesy smile.

"I stink because your mutt and mange feline sleeps with me. And you know you did that because you knew it would be funny. Now, get out," I yelled at her and I headed for the bathroom and locked the door.

Roza's POV

BANG! I shoot out of bed, what I the world. Oh wait I know , giggling I think to myself 'OK get your act together its time for some fun'. So I run to Juliet's room, you know trying to look all worry and confused, asking her,"What's wrong what happen." However, all I was really think was ' Oh my god my hair's a mess!' Then she called me a WHORE can you believe it! Oh no I have to get ready I'm going to be late for work then my date with Derek. After I get ready I wait for Juliet by my custom made crotch-rocket. When we pull up to the school I can feel all eyes on us 'oh joy'. Then off to work I go woo hoo here I go off to work I go.

Juliet POV:

As I got off my sister's crotch-rocket, I could feel all eyes on me. The feeling didn't go away as I made my way throw the bleak halls of Beacon Hills High.

Once I made it to the office there he was. Stiles, my childhood friend. He's 5'10". He has a buzz cut with blonde sandy hair. He has fair skin with brown eyes.

"Oh my God! Poocky!" I screamed while running to hug him

he turns and his face looks really confused and embarrassed. He was confused because he didn't know how called him Poocky. He was embarrassed because someone knew his nickname was Poocky. He didn't know the strange girl coming towards him either.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked the girl hugging him.

"Now Poocky. I know its been awhile but you should at least remember me. Since we were childhood friends," I told him with a big smile.

"Juliet? Juju? Is that really you?" he asked with stars in his brown eyes.

"Yeah. It's me! I'm all grown up!" I told him with a grin.

"Oh my God. How have you been? Hows Roza? Hows your mom and dad? I've missed you so much Juliet!" Stiles said while hugging and squeezing me to death.

"Okay. Okay. You can let go Poocky," I said, "And I've been good. Roza is fine. And mom and dad got killed in a car wreck... Anyways I've missed you a lot too. I wished I never had to move away."

"Oh dang. I'm so sorry I didn't know... No one told e they were in a wreck... Anyway I'm here with you now," Stiles told me while hugging me.

"It's okay. I mean how were you going to know," I whispered into his ear.

Stiles finally let me go. He walked me to the office so that I could get checked into the system.

"Have a good day," he told me as he nervously kissed my cheek.

"You too, Poocky," I said with a smile.

I went into the office and got every thing set up. Then the principle walked me to my first class of the day.

As we walked into Chemistry 2, there he was. He was sitting next to the window in the back. He has deep dark brown hair with a little curl to it. He has these big brown eyes with a nature glowing tan. He looked to be 5'9". He has the sexiest smile I've ever seen in my life.

'Oh my God. He's so perfect,' I thought to myself while biting my lip.

Roza's POV

After I dropped Juliet off I had to go to my new jobs as a marine scientist and vet. Working with animals was always my. Now don't get me wrong I'm still a bad ass, just one with a heart. The first job I had to go to was the marina there I worked with the killer whales and they would not quite soaking me. Next I ended up feeding the wrong kind of fish to the seals and they either spit them on me or throw up on me. After that I went to the vets about 11 to 3:40. there I got to do mostly desk work. After awhile Derek walked in he had his tiny teacup chihuahua the cutest little thing her name is Baby Cakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Roza POV:  
"Hey, Derek. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well I need to get Baby Cake's shots," he said.

"Right now the Doc. is busy right now, but I can do that for you," I told Derek. After Baby got her shots Derek ask bout what time to come get me and where.

I said, "How bout 7:00 at my old place."

"That sounds just great to me, guess I'll see you then." Derek said.

It finally got to 3:40 and I had to boogie to go get Juju. By the time I got there I was 45 minutes late. Poor Juju had been waiting in the burning heat for me. She was so pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU," screamed Juju.

"Well you see I …..." I was rudely interrupted.

"Do you know how hot it is it's like a 100 degrees out here and I had to wait 45 minutes for you," Juju shouted again.

"Oh would you SHUT UP. You could have walked home you know," I finally snapped.

"Yea, well I need to go home now I got a friend coming over,"said a slightly calmer Juju.

Once Juju finally got on we went straight home. Now what Juju doesn't know is we are insanely rich! Our parents we genuineness or something and now we have their money. I promise our parents I would not tell Juju til she was 18 year old. We live in a cabin style house in the woods, it stands at two stories high. First floor is our kitchen, dinning room, and living room and half bath. The second floor is the bedrooms and 3 full side master baths. Now I got to get ready for my date oh dear god what will I wear?

Juliet POV:

"Hello class we he a new student in our class today. Her name is Juliet Hathaway. She just transfer from the Great Smokey Mountains, would you like to say something Ms. Hathaway?" my teacher Mr. Bird told the class.

"Hi, I'm Juliet. I love to read and swim I only have one friend here so far and his name is Stiles S. but I call him Pookey," I told the class, as Scott watched me and looked me up and down with a big grin. As for Stiles he was red as a baboon's butt.

"Ms. Hathaway you can sit with Mr. McCall today," Mr. Bird said.

"Please call me Juliet," I told the teacher as I made my way to Scott's table. I walked slow and made sure I swayed my hips. Scott's eyes followed my hips as they swayed just for him. When I got to my seat I took my jacket off to reveal a skin tight shirt that reveals a little bit of cleavage. With that I wore skinny jeans and converse boots.

"Hello, I'm Scott McCall," he said with a big grin with his eyes going up and down.

"Hi I'm Juliet Hathaway," I say as I sit down looking at his muscles arm and thinking 'Oh my god! He 's so sexy!'

"Have a sat," he tells me.

I sat down beside him and our shoulders were touching. "So where are we in chemistry," I asked?

"Well you've missed a lot. But I'll be happy with catching you up on everything," he said with a wink and a big smirk.

"How bout you come by at 7:15 tonight? And you can catch me on every thin," I told hi with a wink, "It could be fun you never know."

"yeah it would be fun. Wouldn't it?" he said with a sexy smirk.

**RING RING RING** (the bell)

"i guess i+ll see you then," I said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by good me and Scott had 4 classes besides Chemistry 2 together. At the end of the day, while I waited on Roza, Stiles waited with me for a little bit. She left me there for 45mins in the 100 degree weather. I am so Pissed!

Roza's POV

I had to hurry to get ready. There was still super for Juliet to cook. Since I'm in such a hurry I just popped a pizza in the oven. Then took a shower and washed my hair. I decided to wear a pair of hip hugging tight boot-cut blue jeans, a sapphire blue tight tank top low cut, leather jacket, and knee high black leather boots. Derek arrived right on time. He meet me at the door I must say he looks like sex on legs oh god I am the luckiest girl alive.

"Hi, re you ready," asked Derek.

"Yea, so where are we going," I asked.

Derek walked me to his car and even open the door for me, after he gat in he replied ," To my place I have a meal cooked and thought we go for a swim after."

"Oh wow that sounds wonderful, but I don't have a swim suit with me," I said.

"Haha don't worry. I think one of my sister's will fit you," Derek laughed.

"But Derek she is still the size of a little girl with no boobs and no butt and in case you didn't notice I_** do have boobs and a butt!" **_I replied.

"Don't worry. Hey what Juju doing tonight. Are you sure its ok with leaving her alone," Derek asked.

"Yea I believe so, she said she had a friend coming to help with some catching up," I said.

Getting to Derek's house I was surprised. It was huge, I was amazed that something this big looked so right in the woods. For dinner we had a very nice but not over the top Italian meal.

"So where are we swimming at," I asked.

"In the back yard. If you want to change you can use my sister's room," said Derek.

The only thing his sister had was a tiny black bikini that did little for me. When I got to the pool Derek was already as I head his way I swayed my hips like a cat in heat. Derek eyes were glued to them and all I saw in his eyes was lust. I knew it was about wild needless to say the bikini didn't last long I shouldn't have even wore it. When we had finish we headed to my place it was bout 11:00 at night.

"Wonder what Juju doing he lights still on," I said, "want to come up with me," I grinned. "Sure thing lead the way," he said. I planned on going straight to my room with this sexy man as soon as I made sure Juju was ok.

Juliet POV

I watched my sister run around like a chicken without its head. She has a big date tonight.

'Yay. She's going out to have fun and I'm going to have a little fun of my own with Scott,' I thought to myself while eating pizza.

After I got down eating, I went straight to my room to clean, and get everything fixed up for my study date with Scott. I made sure I got extra pillows too.

'Everything is going to be perfect,' I thought to myself.

I decided to wear low rid skinny jeans a silk black tank top that showed a little of my boobs, and I wore my black high heels. Needless to say I had to stay in my room until my sister left.

Finally, I here the door knocking for Roza. The guy who was picking her up was kind of cute, but he didn't hold a candle to Scott.

As soon as they left. A black hummer pulled up into my driveway. The door of the hummer opens and out steps Scott wearing a fitted dark gray shirt with a V-neck, and fitted jeans. He looked sexy as ever. Before he locked his hummer, he graved his backpack and headed for the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I ran down the stairs to answer the door. As I took my first step down the stairs, I tripped over my sister's mange feline. Then I fell all the way to the bottom of the stair case but I landed on my feet. But it still hurt like hell. Before I opened the door, I ran my fingers throw my hair and reapply my lip loss.

"Hey Scott. Glad you could make it," I said as I answered the door with a sexy grin, "Would you like to come in?"

"Hey Juliet. I'd love to come in," he says as he enters, "where's your sister?"

"She's on a date. We're here lone. Come on. We will be studying in my room," I told him with a grin, while leading him upstairs .

"Lead me the way, beautiful," he said wile following me.

I took his hand in mine and lead him up stairs, to my bedroom and opened the door.

"Make yourself at home," I said with a wink and headed to my bed, "So where do you want to start?"

"I'd like to start like this," he told me as he closed the door, put some music on, and walked ghastly over to me and started to makeout with me, while taking his shirt off and him putting his hand under my shirt and groped me. I didn't let it go any further than that.

We stayed like that until I thought I heard a knock on my door. But we didn't hear it because the music he put on was blasting. Right as I pull away from him I see Roza and Derek standing in my doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

AN I do not own nightshade or teen wolf

Roza POV:

Walking up the stairs I could hear the music blasting from Juliet's room. "What the hell. Why does she got the music so freaking loud," I said.

Derek said lowly," I think I know whose hummer that is in the yard."

"Juliet, didn't tell me she was having someone over or I don't think she did,"i said angry.

Then I hurry up the stairs to see what was going on. However, I didn't forget my manners and I knocked twice. After waiting for awhile with no answer or acknowledgment I just open the door to see Juliet making out with a guy. The said guy had no shirt on and his hand was up MY little sister's shirt he was groping her.

"What the HELL," I screamed I was so mad.

After seeing me and hearing my scream Scott rolls of the bed and onto the floor in surprised.

"Well hello there Scott," said a calm, but anger Derek.

At the same time Juliet and myself look to Derek and said," Wait you know him."

Derek replied,"Yea he's my little cousin, I thought I recognized the hummer in the front yard. However, I also thought he knew better than do something like this."

Scott sitting dumb struck on the floor still, thought " I know I should have park around back."

Juju said, "Well this is awkward."

I couldn't help but to say, "Damn straight. What do you think you were doing you're just in high school. Do you want to be a teen mom!"

she shouted,"Would you ratter it be Stiles, beside I'm a sophomore, so I'm am considered an adult."

"First off who is Stiles and you are not an adult until I say you are and that is not any time soon young lady. Wait Stiles do you mean "Pooky", I say while saying pooky in a high pitch voice.

"Yes pooky dumb ass," Juliet said.

Then out of no where Scott all of a sudden remembered something Derek said and he said rather loudly "You talking bout me knowing better, when you probably jumped her pants the second she stepped in the door."

"Scott I suggest you come on we got some serious talking to do and let's let these ladies talk too," said a rather pissed Derek.

I had completely forgot Derek was behind me and he startled me when he spooked up.

"I'm so sorry this happen Derek," I said completely embarrassed.

Juju jumped up and said, "Like the hell we're settle this like ladies."

"Shut up little girl. Be ready when I get back," I shouted.

"Ok I'll get my wrestling suit on and meet you in the back yard at the ring," she said to me.

Poor Scott didn't know what we were talking about. As I walked Derek and Scott to the door Juju pulls Scott back into her room.

"I'll see you later," Juju said with a kiss making sure I saw. After they left I got ready to settle this. When I got to the ring Juju was already there and she was warming up. Then the smack down started after two hours we were to tired to keep going at each other and called it even. I got up and went to take a shower, cause lord knows I stank. While showering I was hoped that tonight was not a mistake for the both of us I hope tomorrow will be better I'm going to get Juju's birth day present.

Juliet POV:

As I got in the shower, I texted Scott goodnight. I went to my room to get my bed ready for sleeping. I was really tired from my WWE SMACKDOWN with Roza. Even though I'm tired, I couldn't get Scott off my mind. As I laid there, my eyes got heavy and before long I drifted into a long and deep slumber, with him still on my mind.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up with a startle. My phone was ringing. Stiles was calling me at 9:00 in the freaking morning.

"Oh my God! What?" I answered my cell phone.

"Good morning, sunshine. I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me and one of my friends today," Stiles told me.

"Humm, sure. But I don't have a way to go anywhere," I say while getting out of bed.

"Don't worry I'll come get you," he said with a nervous voice.

"Okay. Can you be at my house in about 25 minutes?" I asked him with hint of excitement in my voice.

"Actually, I still have to stop by my friend's house and get him then I'll be able to come get you," Stiles said.

"Okay, that's fine. How long will it take you to get from there to my house?" I said while looking though my closet.

"Well, it will take me about 30 minutes until I'll be at your house," he answered.

"Okay, well, I need to start getting ready then. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye," I told him.

"Alright. See you there in a little. Bye Juju," he said before he hung up the phone.

As I closed my phone, I started to get dressed. I decided to wear skinny jeans, a fitted short sleeve shirt that was a little low cut, and with converse high heel boots. I also decided to straighten my hair and leave it done. I also put a little makeup on. I was trying to look nice for Stiles. I just always wanted to look nice. Plus I planed on meeting up with Scott later, at his house this time.

'If I go to his house, We won't have to worry about Roza and Derek walking in on us again. Maybe this time I'll go a little further with him,' I thought to myself while finishing putting my lip loss on.

**BEEP BEEP **(Stiles's jeep)

"I'll be down in minute," I shouted out my window.

I grabbed my black leather jacket as I ran out of my room. I walked down the stairs. Considering the last time I ran down the stairs I tripped and fell down them. Speaking of that, I'm really sore because of it. When I finally made it to the bottom, I ran to the door and opened it, then stepped into the chilly morning air. I turned and locked the door. When I got to Stiles's jeep and opened the passenger's door. The last person I expected to be in the jeep with Stiles. Stiles's best friend. Scott.

Roza's POV:

'I WAS DRIVING THOUGH GOEGRA IN THE LATE JULY ON A DAY HOT ENOUGH TO MAKE THE DEVIIL SIGH I SAW A HOMEMADE SIGN WRINTEN IN RED RYAN COUNTY WATERMELON FEISTABLE AHEAD...' Oh joy there's my alarm clock time to get up already. Today I'm going to Juju's birthday present I was going to get Derek to come with me but after last night I decided not to. I hate to say this but last night was a mistake. I really like him, but if my past catches up with me he may be in danger. It's confession time I need to tell you bout my and Juju's past and why we came to Beacon Hills.

_ It all started when Juju and myself had been put in an arranged marriage. Not just any marriage but one for power. You see we are were wolfs from the nightshade pack. Juju was arrange to marry the second oldest at first. Then they decided I should marry the oldest because I'm older. Juju's betrothed was named Ren Bane, they would be the alpha's of the bane pack. I was to marry Shay Doran he was the second in command of the nightshades. Sure they were good guys and not bad looking, but there was no true love. In our pack it's ok if the male play around with anyone it would have been ok. However, if the females especially the alphas were to flirt, touch, kiss, or anything of the sort it was frown upon and even punishable. Now we are hiding from both pack and even though I love Derek and I believe Juju loves Scott if the packs found us a we were not pure they could be killed. _

Juju is turning 18 today so I decided to go get her a vehicle that I know she would love. It is a sleek shiny black mustang GT alone with having the whole house to herself for the weekend. I'll be staying at the marina working so I'll be out of her way and I'll be training. I still keep training so if the packs do find us I can hold them off til Juju gets away. I might even go see Derek, I don't know if I can stay away last night it was so hard not to mark him as mine. The whole night my wolf growled at me telling me to mark him make him mine, my one and only.

After getting Juju's gift I head to get Derek so he could drive it home for me. We had to ride my bike and it was a little awkward because he was so close I could feel his heat coming off him in waves.

At the house.

"Thanks for helping me Derek I want to make today special for her. You know you are more than welcome to come I think Scott's coming. I call Stiles and asked him to get her out of the house this morning. Will you help me decorate it for her," I asked Derek nervously.

"Sure I be glad to help," he said. However, he plan to do nothing of the sort he wanted to know why I've trying to ignore him. Like me his wolf wanted to claim me as his. Once in the house he cornered me and started kissing me from the neck up. Then he asked "Where can we have so privates."

"Derek we shouldn't we can't. I don't...'i moaned' The back yard there's a pool," I whimpered. This was it I keeped my wolf at bay way to long she was coming out to claim what was hers.

Juliet's POV:

"Oh my God. Scott. What are you doing here?" I asked Scott. I was really shocked to see him sitting in the passenger seat beside Stiles. To be honest, Stiles's jeep was really small so I would have to sit in Scott's lap if I was to get in.

"Hey, Juliet. I thought you knew Stiles was my best friend. By the way. Happy birthday," Scott told me then he kissed me so passionate.

"Thanks. Who told you it was my birthday? I haven't told anyone," I said as I kissed him back.

"A little birdy told Stiles. Then Stiles told me," he said while smiling.

"Well are we going to get going or what?" Stiles said impatiently while turning blood red from watching us kiss.

"Where am I going to sit Pooky?" I asked Stiles.

"Right here on my lap, beautiful," Scott told me before putting his arm around my waist and picking me up and set me in his lap to straddle it. Scott had a big smile while doing this. Stiles turned even redder.

"I like this but I can't ride like this," I told him with a kiss. Then I turned round to sit right in his lap. I pressed my back against him.

He bite my earlobe, "Your going to love your birthday gift," he whispered into my ear so Stiles wouldn't hear him. I bite my lip just thinking about it.

Scott kind of reminded me about Ren. They both are so sweet and both are fine. Ren always made me feel good about myself. My bad, Ren was the guy I was betroth too. You see I'm a werewolf. Me and Roza are part of the Nightshade pack. Don't get me wrong. Ren had it all. But there was no love there. I love Scott. Yeah that's right I love Scott.

Anyways, We left my house for wonderful day on the town. They showed me everything from down town to up town. My birthday was really special because I got to spend it with my old childhood friend and the guy I love. We had so much fun. After a few hours, they decided to take me home. When we got back to my house, I invited them to come in to go swimming. But there was a vehicle in the drive way, along with Roza's bike and Derek's car. Who the hell is at my house?

We all got out of Stiles's jeep and walked to the door. When we opened it, the house was empty. We went straight to the pool so I could show them where it is. When we finally got there. I see them. Roza and Derek was...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own nightshade or teen wolf

Juliet's POV:

Oh my god. Roza and Derek was screwing each other in our pool. Oh my god. Plus they just claimed each other. That's not good. I can't believe she's doing that. Now, they defiantly will kill her. It's up to me to keep her safe now.

"What the hell are you doing Roza," I shouted at her with flames in my eyes, "Now, they will kill you!"

Roza looked up with surprise and just looked at us. She was trying to hide behind Derek's body so the two 18 year old boys wouldn't see her naked body. Stiles got redder than a baboon's butt and fainted at the site of a naked girl's body. Scott turned red and looked away and a little embarrassed.

Roza said to me, "What are you doing home now? Your suppost to be in town still."

"I've been in town for the last few hours! Why the hell did you claim him?" I asked Roza.

I then looked at Derek and say, " You need to leave and take Scott and Stiles with you! Me and your lover need to talk. So go and leave us to talk!" Derek looked at me then at Roza. He finally got out and got dressed. He helped Scott drag Stiles's unconscious body out to Derek's car. Roza got out of the pool, after the boys were gone, then processed to get dressed.

"What the hell were you thinking? The packs will kill you and Derek now," I yelled at Roza as she finished dressing.

"Juju you have to understand. It's not like I meant too. I know what will happen. I just lost control of my wolf. Now, I don't know what to do," Roza told me with a claim voice.

"Oh, I have to understand? Your the one who isn't pure anymore. You shouldn't have been with Derek in the first place. Then none of this would have happened," I said as I turned and started to walk away.

I ran to my room an locked my door and started to cry. I knew I was going to lose my sister if we stayed here and the packs catch up. How could she have been so foolish? I grabbed my phone and texted Scott to come over but to sneak in through my window. I laid on my bed and cried harder.

Roza's POV:

As Derek bite into the solf skin of my neck I felt my wolf take over and before I could stop her she bite him back. Just then I heard "What the hell are you doing Roza," Juju shouted. I was still stunned that I had claimed Derek as mine that I didn't know how to respond at first, not to mention out of breath mating with someone takes a lot out of a girl.

After I tried to talk politely to Juliet, she just won't listen. I mean it's not like I plan to do it, but maybe shes right. I should have just stayed away from Derek I don't care if I'm in danger, but I do care bout Juliet and Derek being in danger. Maybe if I turn myself in to the packs they will leave the others alone.

I go up to Juju's room to try to talk to her, "Juliet can I talk to you please." Juju wouldn't even turn down the music so getting her to come to the door was impossible. I decide I would go for a run though some woods I own and then I would go ahead and head to work for the night. While I was on my run I was so busy thinking that I can't count the number of times I tripped.

When I finally got to the marina the last of my coworker that was getting ready to leave asked me what happen to my neck what happen and my was there blood on my neck. I had forgot that Derek had bitten me now thinking about that why did he bite me he was human right. I told her I fell down while I went on a run I then went to clean my neck. After washing all the blood off my neck all that was left was a bite print.

The first thing I had plan was to finish the dolphin testing. Don't worry nothing mean I'm just trying to see how much weight they carry to the top of the surface from the bottom. To do this I tie a chain to different weight sizes and roll the weight into the water. I was all the way up to the 45 pound weight next was the 50 pound, however I never notice that the chain was wrapped around my foot several times. When I rolled the weight off the side of the pool the chain that was around my feet pulled me into the pool. At first I was surprised, but as I hit the water I became frantic and tried to untie the chain from my foot. I clawed and clawed but no matter what I couldn't do it. I had been under so long that my lungs felt as if they were on fire and I was seeing black spots. I knew I was going to drown there was no one else here to save me. Right before everything went black I heard the door bang open.

Juliet POV:

When Scott climbed into my window, I ran over to him and hugged him, trying to hide the tears. He looked down at me and ask me if I wanted to get out of here. I nodded yes to him. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the window with Scoot. We had to walk a little way before we reached his hummer. We decided to sit in the backseat.

"Now, are you okay? I mean after seeing that," he asked me before pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just stunned," I answered him while laying back on him.

"Okay. Why were you crying?" he questioned me with a kiss to the cheek.

"I just thought she would change. That she wouldn't do something like that," I told him as I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure things will get better. Cheer up, it's your birthday," he told me as he nuzzled my neck then kisses me.

"Would you stop that? We are still in the neighborhood and they would hear us," I said before pushing him away. Even through, I didn't want to.

"Oh, come on. It's your birthday. You need to have a little more fun. And I know I've only known you for a few days but I love you, Juliet. Please tell me you love me too," he said while pulling me back close to him. I looked at him shocked as all get out.

"Did you just tell me you loved me? I mean I love you too, Scott. I'm glad your here with me for my birthday. That's all I need. Please don't ever leave me," I told him with a kiss.

"Good. All I want is you to be happy. As long as you want me here, I'll always be here for you. Always keep that in mind," he whispered into my ear.

"Can we go to your house? I would love to meet your mother. Plus I want to get out of here," I pointed out to him before kissing him and getting out of his lap.

"Fine. Since you won't let me have any fun with the birthday girl," he said before opening the door to get out and to help me out. Then we got in the front seats and headed toward his house.

"When we get to your house, I might let you have a little fun with the birthday girl. If your a good boy," I said with a wink and then smiled and reached over and kissed him.

"Yay. I'll be extremely good then. The birthday girl won't know what hit her," he said with a big grin before driving toward his house. As we left, I caught a scent of another wolf near by.

Roza's POV

My lungs burn and everything hurts. I can feel someone pushing on my chest and I can't stop the water that comes up. I end up spitting water up and I'm finally able to breath but I still hurt and can't stop shaking. It's then I realizes that Derek's the one who had saved me.

"Derek why did you save me? How did you even know where I was ," I said weakly.

"Well there's something I need to tell you I'm not human and when I bite you I made you mine. When you were drowning I could feel it and came to save you, now you need rest then we can talk more," Derek said.

Derek picked me up and carried me to the spare room in the building. There he laid me down on the bed and I feel into a fitful sleep. When I woke up I was at Derek's house in his room on his bed, I got up and went to down stairs therefore, we could finally talk.

"Derek you here," I called out.

"Yea in the kitchen," he said back.

"Hey can we talk or is now a bad time for you I mean it can wait," I said nervously.

"Now's ok come on in the living room we can talk there," Derek said. After sitting down in silence for awhile I decide to start the conversation.

"Derek you know you said you were not human what did you mean? What are you then," I asked him.

Derek replied back, "Well please don't scream or run away but I'm a werewolf an alpha to be precise."

"Yea that ok, because I need to tell you something. I'm not human either I'm a werewolf to and an alpha of the nightshade pack," I said with fear of him rejecting me. Instead he was surprised with me being a werewolf, but had no ideal what the nightshade pack was. After that I told him about Shay and why we ran away and why I tried to stop him at the pool.

"You see our Keepers take this purity thing to the extreme for the females and now that I'm not pure the punishment is death. But now that I've marked you as my mate if they find us here they will kill you too," I explained to Derek.

"I don't care I love you and even though you are already my mate I now I have not know you for long. But I don't care Roza Hathaway will you marry me and be mine forever," Derek asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a simple but breath taking diamond ring.

I couldn't believe it even after I told him everything he still wanted me I was so happy I said "YES," and jumped into his arms.

I can't wait to tell Juju maybe she want hate me maybe it will all be ok. After that we decide to watch a movie and show each other our wolf form. Derek is still just as hansom as a wolf I told him. When I turn t was a black with the tip of my paws and ear solid white. Derek said I was beautiful as a wolf running around him like I was a pup I felt different I felt free. When I turned back I could feel something different in my body, but I didn't know what it was therefore I just forgot it and went on my way.


End file.
